In conventional rotary electric machine rotors, magnets have been formed so as to have a cylindrical shape that has groove portions that fit together with claw-shaped magnetic poles, the claw-shaped magnetic poles being fitted into the groove portions from two ends of these cylindrical magnets, and the magnets being fixed to the claw-shaped magnetic poles using adhesive (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional rotary electric machine rotors, constructions have been disclosed in which box-shaped holders that have openings on first surfaces are stacked so as to face each other, magnets are housed therein, and the magnets are held using elastic forces that are generated by flexing protruding portions that are formed on these boxes (see Patent Literature 2, for example).